Intimacy
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Ron and Hermione relax together after a long day. Post DH, Pre-Epilogue.


**A/N: Thanks so much to BlackHawk13. This story is essentially his brain child, but I took over with his help and guidance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a Chudley Cannons T-shirt and some other random HP merchandise.**

Hermione sank down into the soft downy chair, sighing in satisfaction and exhaustion. Her whole body ached after putting in a full day in the Ministry. She rested her hands across her swollen belly, feeling the life within her move gently. Hermione didn't know how much longer she'd be able to work, and the thought nearly drove her mad_. Just a month to go, and this will be all over… and I'll have a baby. We'll have a baby. _Hermione smiled to herself, as the feeling of sleep washed over her.

She must have slept for hours, because when she awoke to the sound of Apparition, it was dark outside. "Love, I'm home," Ron called.

"I'm in here, Ron," she said, attempting to get herself up from the chair. She was so big that it was quite a task, and she was only halfway out of the chair when Ron came into the room, dressed in his Auror robes.

"Hermione, don't get up on my account," he laughed.

"Ronald, I need up, I have to make you supper," she protested, reaching out her hands for him to help her.

Ron smiled. "My love, never in all of our years together has that been a very tempting offer." Hermione glared at him, only to crack a smile at his earnest face. "How about I cook for you?"

"Mmm, yes please, but first, kiss me." Hermione always wanted to kiss Ron, and had since she was thirteen; however, with the pregnancy hormones thrumming through her body, she had never wanted Ron more, not that he was complaining. She pulled his face down to hers, grabbing him roughly by the front of his robes. His lips met hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. By the end of the kiss, Ron was on his knees, kneeling between Hermione's parted legs, while she pulled him as close as possible with her belly in the way. Ron was tracing light circles across her back, igniting fires inside Hermione. She bit at her husband's freckled neck, soothing the bite marks with her tongue, and he moaned when she traced the shell of his sensitive ears with said tongue. He was about to push up the hem of her shirt as her stomach grumbled. They both pulled away, laughing.

"I guess I'd better go make supper now then," he said, pulling away from Hermione, though not before placing another kiss on her lips and rubbing her belly affectionately. "Hi, baby, it's Daddy. I love you." He kissed the swell of her stomach, and addressed Hermione again. "What would you like?" Hermione melted slightly, wanting nothing more than to drag Ron to her and make love with him there on the carpet after seeing him being so tender, but her stomach's needs overruled her need for Ron… for the moment.

"Oh heavens, I haven't eaten since lunch at 11 o'clock, so… Yorkshire pudding, bangers, some peas, maybe a jacket potato, some buttered toast, an apple, a green salad, rhubarb pie, and something with chocolate."

Ron burst into laughter at her list. "Hungry, I see. You're turning into me, 'Mione."

"Yes, well, I'm eating for two, what's your excuse?" Ron shook his head in amusement, and removed his robes, revealing a simple white T-shirt and denims, before moving into the kitchen.

A half an hour later, thanks to Ron's wand work and talent in the kitchen, they were sitting down for supper. They shared their days, and continued their ongoing debate over a name for the baby. It seemed they could never agree on any name, and in typical Ron and Hermione fashion, had argued about it for ages. At the moment, they were at a standstill.

After dinner, Ron was busy clearing the plates and Hermione was attempting to move her achy and pregnant body away from the table. Ron jumped to her quickly, grabbing her wrists and hugging her back to his chest, steadying her. He peppered a few errant kisses on her neck and underneath her ear, hoping to divert her attention from their mild row, and lift her mood. He felt, more than heard, her sigh.

"Love, can I draw a bath for you? I think you need to relax." He smoothed his hands over her belly, loving the curves of her body that meant she was having his child. "I love you, baby," speaking to both Hermione and her belly.

"I knew you were the man for me," she joked. "Turns out you _do _have an emotional range beyond the size of a teaspoon."

"Mmm, you bet," he replied, occupying himself with the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"You can draw me a bath, but only if you join me," she sighed.

"Deal," he grinned, and practically sprinted upstairs to the bathtub. He heard her sexy laugh behind him, and it only served to make him move faster.

By the time the water was the perfect temperature, with the right amount of oils added, and even a few candles lit, Ron was feeling very smug with himself. He had stripped down to nothing, and was only covered with his blue bathrobe, which Hermione always enjoyed because "It makes your eyes look so much more blue, Ronald."

He heard Hermione clear her throat lightly, and turned to see a… vision… a _goddess _standing in the doorway. Hermione had pulled her wild hair up on top her head, but a few curly wisps had fallen out, making it look in the light as if she had a halo. She had pulled on her soft, silky robe, and Ron just knew she was naked underneath. He moaned softly. "'Mione, you are _gorgeous._" She blushed slightly at his words, for she was still self-conscious about her giant belly. "No, I'm not kidding. I don't think you've ever been more beautiful to me than right this moment."

Ron pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. His hands were searching to undo the knot of her belt, and when he was successful, he pushed her robe off her shoulders, pooling the fabric onto the floor around Hermione's feet. He continued kissing her as he cupped her full breasts, brushing her nipples with his rough thumbs. Hermione's knees were giving out as he continued making love to her mouth, running his hands along the soft skin of her back, her hips, her buttocks.

"Oh Ron," she sighed. He stepped into the tub, and helped her in with him. He leaned against the tub as she settled herself between his legs, her back against his chest. Hermione hummed in contentment as they laid in the hot water that smelled of roses and lavender. Ron explored her familiar body slowly, caressing Hermione, massaging her tense shoulders until she all but melted against him.

"Ron, I love you so much," Hermione said softly. She pulled his hand from the water, kissing it, and then laying it over her breast, willing him to knead the flesh there. He complied, while lavishing attention to her neck.

"Ronald, you had better not leave a love bite where people at work can see it!" Hermione warned without much force behind it. He ignored her, and merely sucked the skin there harder, causing her to moan. Hermione grabbed his hand and guided down from her breast, down her belly, and finally down between her legs. Ron groaned as he felt her wetness there that had nothing to do with the bath.

Hermione was slowly going mad with each touch and caress from Ron. He was so attentive and gentle, and making her feel like she was golden, precious. She turned her head to kiss him on the mouth as his fingers busily worked her folds and sweet spots. He swallowed her moans as his fingers sped up. Hermione thought she was going to explode as her tongue fought for dominance with Ron's and he found the spot deep inside her that made her toes curl.

"God, Ron, I'm so close! Don't stop!" His fingers sped up as he bit Hermione on the shoulder, and she came undone. "Ron!" she gasped, as she came all over his fingers. Her muscles clenched around his fingers until she was spent, and he kissed up and down the column of her neck as she fought to gain control over her breaths. "Mmm, love, that was so good." She covered his face with kisses. "Thank you."

"What do you say we move this into the bedroom?" Ron asked, eyebrows waggling.

"Yes please," Hermione said playfully, as he helped her out of the tub and dried her with a soft towel.

"I love you so much, Hermione," Ron said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Ron. Now, take me to bed," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"


End file.
